


Kenshin/Ed - #40 - Innocence

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #40 out of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #40 - Innocence

**#40 - Innocence**

Kenshin came up from the basement carrying a full basket of laundry clean from the dryer. It was warm in the basement - they hadn't turned on the air conditioning yet and the basement didn't get good ventilation in comparison to the rest of the house, so he'd brought the laundry upstairs to fold. Nick was in the kitchen, root through the fridge with a trash-can pulled beside him. He would occasionally make noises of disgust and mutter about failed attempts at Darwinism and the inability anyone in this house had to throwing away their old leftovers.

He dropped the laundry basket on the kitchen table and pulled a clean glass from the dishwasher, to fill it with water. As he stood at the sink, Kenshin heard the distinct sound of Edward's laughter.

That was odd, and frankly, a little disturbing. Edward didn't laugh like that often. Curiosity got the better of Kenshin, so he opened the screen door to the back yard and stepped down the handful of stairs.

The noise led him to the side yard, which was bathed in the brilliant early afternoon sun. Edward was lying flat on his back, a very large gray-and-white dog sitting across his chest and effectively pinning him. Edward was laughing and trying to shove the big dog off of him while evading the slobbering tongue of a second dog. Kennichi was in full wolf form, chasing playfully a third large dog.

Kenshin leaned against the house and watched. Edward eventually managed to shove the panting dog off of his chest and scramble to his feet, laughing and chasing the dog with his arms in the air. He'd never seen Edward like this before, but he was having the time of his life playing with the dogs.

Kennichi spotted Kenshin, or maybe he smelled him. He came running over to Kenshin, his tag wagging happily. "Niisan," Kennichi said breathlessly. "You come to play too?" Edward let out another whoop and they both looked at him, as one of the dogs knocked him over and sat rather forcefully on his chest again.

Edward tilted his head back and looked at Kenshin upside down, panting and laughing, the sun caught in his hair. Kenshin smiled as Kennichi bumped his muzzle into Kenshin's side, and then laughed himself. "Sure," he said, patting Kennichi's head affectionately. "Why not?"


End file.
